Summertime TwiShorts
by melistories
Summary: A series of shorts I'm going to be writing daily. Some long, some short. Using this as a way to get my writing mojo back. If there is something you would like to see send me some prompts. Almost any pairing will do.
1. His Favourite Call Girl

To my lovely readers. I'm going for a double mastectomy soon but I keep getting little ideas in my head and want to try and write every day until I can't. This was a scene that popped into my head the other day and wrote itself.

Want to help me out? Send me a message with a prompt or leave me one on the Meli Stories facebook page. I will try and create something out of each and every one of them. Any pairings welcome (for the most part).

Rules for myself: I can only work on the prompt for a couple hours. Nothing is beta'd because I want to get it out as soon as possible. As soon as I am happy-ish with it I will post. As long as you understand that these will all be in shitty-first-draft-mode (thanks Anne Lamott). Some will be long. Some will be short.

I own nothing in the Twilight universe but I do own a very active imagination.

This one is kinda long. You're welcome.

* * *

 _Title_ : **His Favourite Call Girl  
**

 _Pairing_ : Edward/Bella

B (or was it Bea?) was by far Edward's favourite Call Girl. This was his own little joke to himself because B was the only call girl he had ever been with.

It all started six months ago when his loneliness got the better of him and he decided to use the number one of his less-than-moral colleagues had given him.

"This is the best organization there is," James had told him. "The women are stellar and highly screened. You can even have more than one at a time."

That thought made him shudder. It had been so long he was worried he wouldn't know what to do with one woman, he definitely wasn't interested in two.

Edward called. He traveled from Chicago to Boston once a month for work and it all made a kind of sense. It had been years since he had been with anyone – much preferring to work than mingle socially. That was the problem with being a scientist – you often lived inside your head. If it wasn't for working on this joint university project with his uncle Carlisle Cullen from Harvard, he would probably never leave his lab except to go home and hide away in his townhouse.

And so, against his better judgement, he called and made arrangements to meet a woman at the bar of the hotel where he was staying. He didn't want to do this on his home turf – he figured if it worked out well he could do it again. That is if he wasn't too nervous to get it up.

When he first saw her he didn't think she could possibly be the one who was waiting for him. She was older than he expected and seemed too classy. Long brown hair, a nice plum coloured dress that showed a tiny bit of tantalizing cleavage - nothing about her screamed prostitute.

Just looking at her made him feel tongue-tied but he had committed to doing this. When she smiled at him he knew getting it up wasn't going to be a problem.

"Are you waiting for me?" He nervously asked her as he approached.

She giggled at him and said, "I could be."

They didn't talk much. At first. He didn't know the protocol but he figured anything she would say would just be things she thought he wanted to hear.

Once they were in his hotel room they couldn't keep their hands off each other. He wasn't sure if this was how things always went, but she seemed as eager to be with him as he was to be with her.

The sex was amazing.

After they lay in bed and talked. They kept it simple, talked about movies and books and food.

He thought wryly that it was typical first date conversation – except they were both naked and sated.

She was witty and interesting and he hadn't had so much fun in, well, ever. He wanted to ask her why someone so smart was working as a call girl but that seemed rude – and to be honest, he was just happy to be with her.

He told her that he came to town once a month on business and that he would like to get together with her again.

"So how does it work? Can I call you directly?"

B looked confused.

"Isn't that how it always works?" She asked him.

"Well, you probably already figured it out but this is my first time."

B's eyes went wide, "you're a virgin?"

He chuckled. "In a manner of speaking."

The money exchange was awkward. She seemed almost offended but then her demeanour changed and she hurried away.

During the next month he was tempted so many times to text her, but he didn't want to be that guy. You know, the guy who falls for the prostitute. What a cliche. But he did text her once the date for his next trip got closer and she said she was available on the Saturday night.

It was even better than before. God, she was passionate and adventurous. He never knew it could be like this.

Now it was six months later and he lay, alone, in his hotel bed wondering what was going on. It had been an emotional night.

Edward lay in bed going over the evening. It started off like any other night. She knocked on his door. He opened it. They looked at each other and immediately started ripping each other clothes off - in a manner of speaking – no clothing was actually ripped, that is harder to do than people think.

"God, I missed you so much," he had said.

Then the mood changed. What was usually just fucking turned into something else. He knew the moment he said those words he shouldn't have. Her eyes looked sad again but she kissed him hard and didn't say anything.

He carried her to bed and, for lack of a better description, had made love to her.

He knew things had been changing. A couple months ago she had given him the book The World we Want by Mark Kingwell. Because, she said, it related to a discussion they had the last time he visited and she thought he would enjoy it. The book was amazing and he couldn't wait a month to start discussing it with her so he had started texting her at random times. Sometimes late at night because he was in his lab and a thought relating to the book would occur to him. Sometimes early in the morning, because he was laying in his bed thinking about her. The book was smart. She was smart. He didn't want to think about why she was texting him back late at night and early in the morning. He didn't want to think about why she was awake and who she might be with.

B was so private. On their second time together she tried to give the money back but he insisted. Other than the fact that she was super smart and deadly sexy he didn't know much about her.

Sometimes when he tried to make arrangements for their Saturday night together she wouldn't be able to commit right away.

"Let me see if I can rearrange my schedule."

He didn't want to think about that either.

But tonight. Tonight he didn't want to let her go. He knew she felt something for him too. Their texts had become more frequent. She had started staying the whole night with him and in addition to the amazing sex they had they would curl up in the bed together and watch movies.

However, tonight she ran.

He was looking into her eyes, every part of him attached to every part of her, and she said, "my name is Bella."

"Bella," he whispered and kissed her eyelids.

"Bella," he whispered and dragged his lips down her throat.

"Bella," he cried as they came together.

When he rolled over he noticed that her cheeks were wet.

"Bella," he said, trying the name out again.

He wanted to say "I want more" but he didn't know how. None of the other women he had dated had thought him that interesting. He spent too much time on his work, often getting lost in it for days. He would forget to shower, to shave, to change his clothes. And when he would emerge excited because of something he was working on they couldn't understand and only felt annoyance. So his relationships had never lasted long because none of the other women had ever distracted him from his work.

None of them had never made space inside his brain for themselves.

Or in his heart.

Until now.

He went to the bathroom to clean himself up and give himself a pep-talk.

"Just do it!" He said to himself. "This isn't rocket science." Then he sadly chuckled at his own little joke. Rocket science he could do. Rocket science was easy. Telling Bella how he felt seemed impossible.

When he left the bathroom she was gone.

"I'm sorry." The note read. "Don't hate me."

How could he hate her? Why?

He lay there all night thinking about her. He didn't send a text. What would he say?

Come back?

I miss you already.

I've fallen in love with you.

The next morning he was distracted when crossing the road to get a coffee before hailing a cab to Carlisle's lab at Harvard. He didn't see the car coming, but he felt the impact and his last thoughts were of Bella.

"What is all that beeping and why does my head hurt so much?" These were Edwards thoughts upon waking.

"Edward, can you hear me?"

"Carlisle, why am I in your bed?"

A soft laugh made him open his eyes.

"Oh," was all he could say when he saw that he was in a hospital.

"You were hit by a car Edward."

"Yeah. I have a vague recollection of that."

"I probably don't need to ask how you are feeling but are you in any pain? I've already buzzed the nurse to let her know you are awake."

As if on cue a nurse came in. "Dr. Cullen?" she said.

"Yes." Both Carlisle and Edward answered at the same time.

"Sorry," Carlisle said, "Force of habit."

"Oh my," the nurse said with a laugh. "There are two of you."

"Dr. Swan asked to be paged the minute you woke up so she should be here shortly," the nurse said before exiting the room.

"My head hurts. Can you tell me what happened?"

"From what I know you were hit by a car and then brought here by ambulance. I was called because my name was on the papers in your bag – you don't have anyone listed as an emergency contact."

Edward shook his head, which only made the pain worse.

"Well, I'm glad they called. Esme and I have been here every day and we've both been worried sick. You had some internal bleeding and you have a broken leg but luckily one of the best trauma surgeons in the country works here and she fixed you up right away. She has been checking on you constantly, even after hours. She must have been really worried you weren't going to make it."

"That's not too comforting."

"No, I suppose not but you're awake and Esme and I can take you home while you recover. Esme and Dr. Swan have talked extensively about what you will need – your leg was really smashed up."

"But my work." Edward didn't know how to rest, his work was everything.

Especially since Bella disappeared, he thought to himself.

The door opened and Carlisle stood up, "here she is!" he said happily.

But Edward didn't really hear him. He thought maybe he had fallen asleep because Bella stood at the door in a white doctor's coat and a stethoscope hung around her neck. It was like something out of a dirty fantasy. Except she didn't look happy. She looked tired and sad.

"Edward, you're awake." She said coming to his side. "Carlisle, could I have a moment with my patient please."

"I'm your patient?" Edward said once Carlisle had left.

"Yes."

"You're my doctor?"

"Yes."

"But..." he closed his eyes. He couldn't look at her, she looked sad and oh so pretty.

"You're not a call girl?"

"No Edward. I never was."

"But, I paid you."

Bella winced. "I know. I kept meaning to tell you after that first time. It felt so wrong taking the money but I was lonely and I had such an amazing time with you I thought maybe if you knew the truth you wouldn't want to see me anymore."

"What were you doing in the hotel bar that night?"

"The same thing as you I guess. My work is my life and I never have relationships that last and, well, I had an itch that needed to be scratched. Being intelligent doesn't make me any less of a woman with needs. When you approached me you were so nervous and, frankly, you looked like a professor not like some cheesy douche bag on the prowl, and you were so cute I couldn't believe you were even interested in me. When you gave me the money later I understood what happened and why you were actually interested in me. I told myself you probably wouldn't call me but then you did and... I chickened out every time because I just wanted to be with you."

"The money?"

I usually tried to shove some of it back in your wallet when you weren't looking and donated the rest to the hospital's children's charity.

"Bella," Edward said quietly. All this information was making his already painful head hurt even more. "I want to be mad at you, I really do." He looked down at where she was holding his hand. "But I'm just so happy you like me as much as I like you."

Bella gave a tearful laugh.

Edward smiled.

"Plus you saved my life so that definitely counts for something."

Bella picked up his hand and kissed it. He could feel the wetness from her cheeks as she rubbed her face against his hand.

"I'm going to pass out in a minute but will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes."

"I can't wait to get to know the real you."

"Oh Edward, you already do. You're the only one who does."

* * *

 **A/N** A little bit of my personal life in this piece: my joke with my husband is "It isn't rocket science! Because if it was rocket science you could do it! It's everything else you have trouble with." He says astrophysics is the easy physics so he doesn't actually do rocket science. Feel free to roll your eyes.


	2. First Beach

For: Diane Tant Daniel

Prompt: A peaceful video of First Beach at La Push

Pairing: Bella/Jacob

"I knew I'd find you here Swan."

Bella didn't even bother to brush away her tears. There was never any hiding from Jake.

"Oh yeah, how did you know?"

He sat down beside her on the driftwood log and pulled her close.

"Pfft. This is your happy place. And your sad place."

Bella gave a little snort-laugh.

"It's also your mad place, your: _I've got my period_ place, your: _Jake is being an asshole_ place - need I go on? If I'm guessing right it is currently your: _oh fuck, Jake knocked me up_ , place."

"Don't joke." But she couldn't help but let out another laugh – even if it was just a tiny one.

"So, does this mean you will finally marry me?"

"Jake, you know why I don't think that is a good idea."

"Sure I do. You think that I should marry within the tribe. You say that by marrying you I will be losing part of my culture but I ask you this..." and then he spoke the language of the Quileute tribe.

Bella responded in the same language.

"See! You love me and you know just as much about my culture as I do – probably more since you are so smart and remember everything. We've been together since we were 15 years old – that's 10 years Bella! Do you honestly think I could just walk away and marry someone else because you are worried about my people. The amount you worry just proves that you belong with us."

Bella looked at him, this man who she has loved since he was a boy. Her best friend. Her lover. He was right of course. He was always right.

"This baby is a sign Bella. It means it's finally time for you to stop worrying so much and make a home with me. Everyone loves you."

"Except Leah."

"Oh Leah loves you, she just wishes you played for her team."

That made Bella laugh, mostly because it was true - Leah was always flirting with her.

"There's my girl." Jake said as he pulled Bella close. He knew she was wary but he also knew that she was happiest right here on First Beach and she was happiest with him.

"Besides if you are really worried about my tribe dying out there is only one thing to do."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Have lots of babies with me. Lots of tanned skin half-Quileute, half-Swan babies and raise them right here. You and me babe – we can create a tribe of our own." Jake waggled his eyebrows at her.

She laughed and pushed him away. "You're such a dog."

"Yeah, but I'm your dog." He nipped her gently on the ear.

"Say it. Say you will marry me Bella. Billy and Charlie will be so happy to be grandpas together - everything is going to be great."

"Of course I will marry you Jake – right here on this beach."

* * *

 **A/N** : You ladies and your reviews! My heart is full. I'm at the hospital for half the day (usual cancer stuff, nothing to worry about) and don't have the next story ready yet but I'm gonna try. If you've got prompts/plot bunnies send them my way.

Edited: I am also not usually a fan of Bella and Jacob pairings but this is what came to me and this is what you get. I'm trying to branch out a bit.


End file.
